


Guess How Much I Love You - To The Sun And Back

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Donghyuck is just in the mood to tell his boyfriend he loves him. Luckily, so is Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 79





	Guess How Much I Love You - To The Sun And Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something because I wanted to write something about love but I have to get up in a few hours so I didn't make it too long. It's just really soft and I hope you enjoy :)

“Hey,” Donghyuck whispered against Mark's chest as they were lying on the older boy's bed, arms and legs wound around each other. Mark only made a hum of acknowledgment and flipped another page in his book.

“I love you.”

Mark hummed again, this time pressing a kiss to the top of Donghyuck's head and mumbling into his hair, “I love you too.”

“And you're never gonna leave me?”

“No, baby. Never ever if I can help it.”

Donghyuck nodded against Mark's chest and searched for his boyfriend's hand to intertwine their fingers. Mark chuckled, kissing Donghyuck's temple and squeezing his hand.

“Are you alright?” he asked, accustomed to Donghyuck's weird mood swings where he would feel down from one second to another without any obvious reason. This time though Donghyuck had just wanted to tell his amazing boyfriend that he loved him so he replied, “Yeah, I'm alright. Having you with me makes me feel calmer.”

The rumble of Mark's chest made Donghyuck's head vibrate a little and Donghyuck buried his face into Mark's neck instead. Mark only leaned his cheek against the top of Donghyuck's head and flipped another page.

“Hey,” Donghyuck began again. Finally, Mark closed the book, laying it on their bedside table and scooting down to be able to look Donghyuck in the eyes.

“What is it, baby?” he asked, lifting his hand to gently cup Donghyuck's face. Mark's caress was soft as always and the look in his eyes made Donghyuck's chest fill with a warm feeling, one that was all too familiar by now. Donghyuck grinned, pressing a kiss to Mark's palm. He giggled when the older boy rolled his eyes, pecking Donghyuck's nose in retaliation.

“I just want you to know I love you. Do you know?”

Mark's smile was soft when he replied, “I know. I love you too.” Donghyuck thought that would be it but Mark's smile widened and he continued on, “I love you so much, sunshine. You're the best constant in my life and I would risk everything just to keep being with you. You're my sun, baby. Sometimes you're the reason I get up in the morning.” Donghyuck giggled and Mark did too before pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. “Do you know the story with the small rabbit telling its dad how much it loves him?” Donghyuck nodded. “I love you as much as that and four times more.”

Donghyuck's lips tugged into a smile at Mark's elaborate confession. He leaned forward and graced his boyfriend with a soft kiss.

“If I wasn't so sleepy I'd jump you bones right now,” Donghyuck grinned and Mark opened his eyes just to roll them but they looked fond and Donghyuck knew Mark wasn't actually fed up with him or anything.

They laid in silence for a while, their bodies pressed closely together, breathing each other in, taking in every detail they could. Slowly, Mark's eyes fluttered close and Donghyuck took it upon himself to turn off the lamp on the bedside table. He leaned over Mark and as the light disappeared from their room a gentle kiss was placed against Donghyuck's abdomen.

“Thanks, love,” Mark mumbled as Donghyuck leaned back, snuggling back into his boyfriend's arms. Donghyuck hummed, giving him his goodnight kiss. 

This time it wasn't silent for long when Donghyuck whispered into the dark, “Mark?”

Mark only made some kind of noise, signalling to Donghyuck that he was awake but already halfway in dream land.

“You know how they say _I love you to the moon and back_?” Mark gave a weak nod. “Well, I love you to the sun and back.”

Mark let out a huff and pulled Donghyuck impossibly closer, pressing the last kiss of the day to his temple.

“And I love you even further.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know the story of the little rabbit with its dad? I read it a lot when I was younger and I always thought it was so cute!


End file.
